Beautiful Sinner
by JFresh21
Summary: Kurt had everything he could ask for: a nice boyfriend, an acceptance letter to NYADA, and wonderful friends. What more could he ask for? How about a one night stand with his ex-bully that leads to an unplanned pregnancy? Slash MPreg Purt
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I Have A Bad Habbit Of Starting Stories And Not Finishing Them . But I'll Try Harder To Keep This One Afloat Until The End. FYI; This Is Going To Be A Slash MPreg Fic Because I'm Cool Like That! I Hope You Like It And Please Review At The End. Some Of The Content That I'll Throw In Regarding Characters Will Be Made Up So Don't Ask If It Really Happened Because It Most Likely Won't Have:p So Enjoy And Review At The End.

Declaimer: I Don't Own, Obvi!

**Beautiful Sinner**  
**Chapter 1: It Starts With A Thought**

* * *

It happened sometime between March of his senior year up until the day after graduation. Kurt Hummel had become bored with his relationship. Even with his slight fling with Chandler, the guy he had met at the music shop, Kurt couldn't find himself to be happy with Blaine—ever. Sure, the preppy boy had always been sweet and kind, but that's all he ever was; sweet and kind. He never got too intimate with Kurt, a kiss here and there (but never in public in fears of being gaybashed), and whenever they were alone at home, they would make out but Blaine made sure not to touch Kurt below the belt. Which Kurt hated!

Yes, Kurt was guy, and very feminine at that, but he was still a boy. He had a penis and high testosterone and with all that testosterone, on top of being a teenage boy, Kurt got horny. He never expressed it the way other boys did, but Kurt did very often get turned on. With Blaine always dancing around and pelvic thrusting in the auditorium, Kurt simply wished that Blaine would thrust him into the mattress.

But Kurt kept his mouth shut about everything. Like now, he was slightly turned on at the sight of Blaine making sexy motions while singing in the front of the Glee club. It was their last assignment of the year and Blaine had gone all out with his rendition of _Judas_. Kurt felt more than turned on when Blaine danced and rolled his body. He could faintly make out the outline of Blaine's penis in the tight capris the boy was wearing. But he knew that he would never be able to have it; he wouldn't hold it in his hands, get it in his mouth or anywhere else for that matter.

Kurt sighed and crossed his legs as well as his arms.

He heard a chuckle and looked to the seat next to him to see Noah Puckerman shaking his head at him.

"Can I help you with something Puck?" Kurt asked with a neck roll.

Puck looked over at him and just shook his head. "Oh its nothing. Just observing you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well why don't you observe something else? How about your 1.3 GPA? Or maybe the papers you have been stashing in your bag about fighting for custody?" Kurt said snidely.

"You don't have to be such an asshole Kurt." Puck said, hurt apparent in his eyes.

Kurt sighed deeply again and loosed his posture. He reached out and pulled on Puck's arm. "I'm sorry Noah, I didn't mean to be so rude."

Puck snatched his arm away and fixed his body to where he was sitting forward again. "Whatever."

Kurt scooted his chair over closer to the Jewish teen and put his hand on Puck's mid-thigh. "Noah I'm sorry." He rubbed his hand up and down Puck's thigh in a soothing way.

"You know, if you keep rubbing me like that, I'm going to come up with a way for you to apologize if you know what I mean." Puck looked at the other teen and smirked.

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah well I wouldn't mind." He meant to say under his breath.

Apparently it wasn't as quiet as he thought it had been because Puck raised an eyebrow. "What's this? Innocent Kurt Hummel asking to take a ride of the Puck-train? Trouble in paradise?" He nodded toward where Blaine was singing the chorus of his song.

"Its not trouble, its just…" Kurt paused. "Have you ever tried to get with someone that wanted you too? And things were so good but you never expressed how you felt about each other? You never kissed, never had sex, never did anything?" He looked for some form of agreement from Puck but got none.

"Nevermind, just forget I said anything." Kurt said. He slid his chair back over and crossed his legs again.

Seconds later, Puck pulled his chair back toward him, this time slightly closer. The jock draped his arm around the back of Kurt's chair. "So if you don't ever express yourself the way you want to, why are you still with him?" Noah asked.

Kurt looked at his singing boyfriend and thought about it. "I don't know." Kurt said. And truthfully, he didn't know. Sure Blaine was nice to him, but nice doesn't satisfy Kurt's needs. "I guess I just don't want to break up with him for a shallow reason.

Puck nodded. "I don't think it's shallow. I mean you'd be pleasing not only yourself but him too. Shit, if I were him I'd jump on you every chance I got."

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes. He wasn't shocked by Puck's comment because he was used to the jock's remarks. And besides being used to it, Kurt knew of Puck's bisexuality. (He'd walked in on Puck and Sebastian from Vocal Adrenaline in the bathroom at sectionals.)

"I'm no Sebastian Noah, I can't deepthroat at the drop of a hat and I defiantly can't have sex in a public bathroom." Kurt teased.

Puck leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Then leave your bedroom window open tonight and don't worry about deepthroating, it's not a must."

Just as Puck leaned away and sent Kurt a sexy wink, Blaine's song finished and the class erupted in applause. Kurt clapped but sat in his seat trying to analyze what the boy next to him had just offered. It was an invitation to get the satisfaction he desperately needed. Blaine came and took his seat on the other side of Kurt.

"How was I babe?" He asked planting a peck on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked over at him and smiled. "You did good honey. Nice touch with the choro."

"Well everyone, that's it!" Mr. Schuster said. "That is the final performance you will ever see in this room seniors. I just hope that you all remember what I have taught you and go out and do amazing. And for those of you that aren't graduating, get ready for next year! New people next year! Other than that, I'm done with you! Go have an amazing summer!"

Everyone came into the middle for one big group hug. Then they all started to grab their belongings and walk away, some crying, some excited.

"Hey, do you want me to come over tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt as they walked the hallway.

Kurt was about to say yes when he felt a set of hands grab his butt. He looked back and saw no one, and looked forward again to see Noah smiling at him. Noah winked and then went on his way. Kurt's mind started to race with a million thoughts of what could happen if he left his window open.

"Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Yeah? Oh um, I actually can't hang out tonight. But I'll call you later." Kurt said. He looked forward again and watched as Noah Puckerman walked out of the building. He started to think of what he could do later that night.

**A/N: Review And I'll Try To Post More Tomorrow Or Later Tonight!**  
**Next Chapter WILL Contain Sexy Smutty Goodness So Stay Tuned;D**


	2. Chapter 2

So I Was Able To Whip Out Another Chapter So I Hope You Enjoy!:D And BTW, I Kind Of Lied To You And You'll See How Once You Read The Chapter:p

**Beautiful Sinner**  
**Chapter 2: Get It Together**

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but to pace. He had sat up in his room for hours thinking if he was doing the right thing. Sure, he was horny and he desperately needed to get some relief, but he knew all too well that what he was doing was wrong. Cheating on Blaine was going to be the biggest mistake of his life, he knew this for a fact. But he didn't care-and for that, he felt like crap.

It was around 11:30 now and he was about to turn in for the night. He had already cleaned the dishes and kissed his father and step-mother goodnight. He went into Finn's room only to find the older teen already asleep, an Xbox controller glued to his hands. Kurt chuckled and made his way down to his room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt that was about two sizes too big. He removed his skin tight jeans and fancy button up shirt and placed them In his hamper. Once he had his bedclothes on, he went to his vanity and applied this night creams and moisturizers.

Completing his nightly routine Kurt walked to the only window in his room and unlocked the latch. He pushed the glass open slightly and sighed loudly. He hoped that Puck hadn't been lying about the whole idea, but if he was, Kurt would move on as if it never happened.

He walked to his full-sized bed and got comfortable in the middle of the mattress. He turned the lights off and turned on the TV that was placed on the wall opposite of his bed. He turned it to a rerun of Project Runway and waited to hear any sign of Puck.

Kurt thought of all the things he'd be able to do with the Jewish teen. Truthfully, Kurt was excited to get intimate with Puck. Kurt wasn't naïve to the boy's player ways, but in a way that's what turned his on the most. Kurt hung out around a group of girls, and most of the girls had slept with Puck in the past. Luckily the girls loved to talk, and one of the main topics when it came to Noah Puckerman was his alleged glorious cock size. Santana had described it as a "fully grown cucumber on steroids". And even if it was going to be Kurt's first time (with something other than his vibrator), he wanted it to be the best ever!

"You know, If I was a murderer I could have easily killed you by now." A voice said, breaking the silence of the room.

Kurt jumped from his spot in the bed. He sat up and looked over to see Puck locking his window shut.

"How long have you been here?" Kurt asked sitting indian style on the bed.

The Jewish teen walked over and layed across the bed in front of the other boy. "Um, I was out there when you unlocked the window so for about 10 minutes now."

Kurt nodded. "So you just stood there and watched me?"

"You're kind of cute to look at so yeah." Puck explained.

Kurt couldn't help but blush. He brought his hand up to his face and brushed his bangs away from his face. "Well thanks, I think."

Puck laughed. "You should thank me. I usually never come to someone's house and spend time watching them. Usually we jump straight into the bed and fu-"

"Please don't finish that." Kurt interrupted.

"Why Not?" Puck asked. "It's what we're about to do right now isn't it?"

Kurt looked down at the space in between his crossed legs and nodded. "Yeah it is but that word...fucking, it just makes it sound so dirty and, I don't know. Wrong."

Puck nodded and placed his index finger under Kurt's chin and made it so the other boy was looking at him. "You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Kurt looked into the hazel irises of the jock's eyes and saw all the sincerity in his eyes. This was what made Kurt lean forward and place a chaste kiss to Puck's lips.

Puck leaned up on his elbows and continued the kiss. Kurt pressed his lips slightly harder against the other boy's soft lips. (The softness of the boy's lips surprised Kurt and he made mental note to ask what he used.) Kurt moaned against the other boy's lips and then broke apart to catch his breath. Kurt rested his forehead against Puck's and caught his breath.

Puck on the other hand kissed the front of Kurt's neck and made slight nips at his adam's apple. Kurt swung his leg around so that he was now straddling Puck's waist. Puck was now sitting up straight and started rubbing Kurt's back under his shirt.

Kurt leaned down and began to lick, nibble, and kiss on puck's neck.

"Damn babe, that so hot." Puck moaned.

Kurt, seeing this as praise, continued to kiss and nip his way down Puck's neck and chest until he reached the neckline of the boy's tank top.

"Before I go any further," Kurt started. "Am I just another fuck to you or does this mean something?" Puck sighed and looked down at the boy.

"Of course this means something kurt. You're my best friend's brother and a friend of mine. It has to mean something."

Instantly Kurt slapped the boy across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Puck exclaimed.

Kurt clamped his hand over his mouth. "Shut up before my dad wakes up!" Kurt whispered. "I slapped you because this is just a hook up. I don't love you and I never will, I'm just looking to get laid and if you can't handle that, leave now."

Puck's eyes got darker and a wicked smile spread across his face.

"You asked for it princess."

**A/N: So Obviously There Wasn't Sex In This Chapter And I'm Sorry For That! But For Sure, Next Chapter Will Be Non Stop SMUT!3**


	3. Chapter 3

So As I Promised, There Is Smut In This Chapter! I Hope I Did A Good Job Because This Is My First Time EVER Writing Smut. I've Read A Lot Of Smut And Watched A Lot Of Porn So Hopefully I Did A Good Job:p Let Me Know What You Think At The End. I'm Working On The Next Chapter As You Read This So Hopefully You'll Get More Really Soon!:D

**Beautiful Sinner **  
**Chapter 3: Ready**

* * *

Kurt leaned down and attached his lips to Puck's once again. Puck took the time to allow his hands wander from under the other boy's shirt to this plump butt.

As their lips moved in sync with one another's. Puck let his tongue escape and swipe against the front of Kurt's perfectly straight teeth. Kurt allowed the Jewish boy access to his mouth, which Puck happily entered.

His tongue explored as much of Kurt's mouth as he could. The jock let his tongue go from the roof of Kurt's mouth, to the hollows of his cheeks, to the back of his teeth, until he was finally playing with the other's tongue. Kurt was enjoying it; he couldn't help the moans that escaped everytime Puck found a new place to lick.

Kurt broke the kiss to catch his breath. Puck took the time to pull Kurt's large t-shirt over his head and toss it somewhere on the floor.

Puck looked over the now shirtless boy and couldn't help but get turned on. Kurt had flawless skin: no sign of acne, no hair, and his porcelain skin was the perfect shade. Puck lifted his hands and allowed them to roam Kurt's slim stomach. His tanned skin looked perfect against the boy's pale skin.

Puck leaned forward and took one of Kurt's pink nipples into his mouth. He let his tongue make circles around it and even slightly bit it.

"Oh God!" Kurt moaned. He had his head thrown back and was clenching his teeth together.

Kurt placed his smaller hands against puck's chest and gripped the tank the other boy was wearing tightly.

Puck, seeing that he was doing something right, let the nipple out of his mouth with a loud pop. He then blew cool air against it and Kurt went weak. He shivered and moaned out loudly.

Puck then grabbed the other boy and flipped them both so that Kurt was laying on the bed and puck was straddling his stomach. The Jewish boy removed the tank and threw it in the same direction Kurt's shirt had gone. He leaned down and started to attack Kurt's lips again. He was kissing the other boy with all his force and Kurt could feel the other boy's raging hard boner digging against his thigh.

As Puck kissed his lips and his neck, Kurt took his hand and let it wiggle down until it was on the denim enclosed hardon. He slowly stroked against Puck's manhood and massaged it as best as he could through the jeans.

Kurt reached for the clasp of the jeans and started to unbutton and unzip them. Once he had, he was able to reach inside and get skin to skin contact with the penis.

True to rumors, Kurt was mesmerized with the glorious length of the aroused manhood. It was thick in diameter and very long. Kurt wrapped his small, pale hand around it as best as he could and started to stroke it.

"God you hands feel so good." Puck whispered against his neck.

Puck helped out and wiggled his jeans off and was now completely bare. He leaned up and Kurt had full view of how amazing he looked. His muscles were bulging, his chest glistening with small beads of sweat, and his eyes dark with lust. Kurt sat up and tried to push Puck to lay down.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked appealing to Kurt's demand.

Kurt got down between the jock's legs and gripped his dick.

"I'm about to give you the best blow job of your life." Kurt explained.

And with that, Kurt wrapped his pink lips around the head of Puck's circumcised penis.

Puck groaned out in ecstasy when he was inside of the other boy's mouth. Kurt swirled his tongue around the mushroom head and licked it as if it were a piece of candy. Kurt popped the dick out of his mouth and licked from the tip to the base and back up. Puck knew that he was being teased, and he was getting impatient.

"C'mon babe," Puck moaned. "Take it."

Kurt, not wanting to frustrate the jock, leaned down and took Puck's length into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down and continued to go as far down as possible without gagging. He assumed he was doing well because Puck placed his hands on the back of his head and started to moan.

"Damn babe just like that." Puck said.

Kurt removed the leaking cock from his mouth and made his way down to Puck's scrotum. He took one of the Jewish boy's balls in his mouth and swished it around from one cheek to the other. He let it out with an audible pop and then did the same with the other.

Puck's loud moans were encouraging Kurt to do more. So he licked his way from Puck's ballsack down to his hairy taint. Kurt licked at the skin and Puck went weak. He was moaning and pushing Kurt's head closer and closer to his asshole. Kurt wanted to please the boy, so he went to the boy's hairy entrance and began to tongue the hole.

"Holy shit Princess! Keep going!" Puck moaned.

Kurt licked and tongued the hole while still stroking the jock's cock. He could tell that the boy was close and he would have loved to see Puck come completely undone right before his eyes, but Kurt still needed his fix. So he lifted his head from the boy's hole and removed his hand from the leaking cock.

"Why'd you stop?" Puck panted.

Kurt got up from the bed and went to his vanity.

"I'm horny Puck, and I don't want to cum from giving you the best blow job and rim job." Kurt explained. "I Want you to fuck me. I want you to bury your cock so deep in me I can feel your pubes tickling my ass. I want you to take me Puck!"

Puck smirked. "How do you want to do it?" He asked.

Kurt bent over his vanity and lifted his leg on his chair. "I'm ready when you are."

Kurt's hole was completely exposed and Puck swore he could have cum on the spot. The pale boy had a hairless asshole and it was pink and tight. Puck stood and walked until he was standing directly behind Kurt, his cock lined with his entrance.

"Do you need me to prep you?" Puck asked preparing to eat the tasty looking hole.

Kurt shook his head. "No need, it did it myself when I was sucking your dick."

Puck nodded and then gripped Kurt's hips. He lined his cock up with the boy's hole and leaned forward.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." He whispered.

Kurt nodded. Puck placed a kiss to the back of the boy's neck and then began to press himself into Kurt.

Kurt's breath hitched at the first contact, but not because of pain, but because it was really happening.

Puck pushed himself in until he was completely inside of the boy. He had to pause and take deep breaths to prevent himself from cumming right then and there. Kurt took this time to adjust to the new found fullness. He felt like he could feel the jock's meaty cock all the way in his stomach...and he loved it.

Once Puck had calmed down he started to pull out and push back in. He started off slow so that Kurt could get used to it. But it didn't take Kurt long to adjust.

"Oh God Noah more!" Kurt moaned.

At hearing the other boy moan his real name, Puck started to pound into Kurt. He lifted the leg Kurt had placed on the chair and held it in his own hand so he could have more control. He thrust into the smaller boy until he hit the prostate.

"OH GOD!" Kurt moaned once Puck had hit his g-spot.

Puck aimed for that stop repeatedly And Kurt moaned louder and louder each time. He was stroking his own cock as he was being pounded from behind.

Puck could feel himself getting close, but he wanted to make it last as long as possible. So he pulled out and turned Kurt around. He back the boy up against a wall and then lifted him up so that Kurt's legs were wrapped around his waist. Kurt had his back against the wall as support and he wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. Puck then reentered the boy and instantly hit the prostate again.

"OhmiGod Noah fuck me," Kurt moan. "Fuck me, fuck me, oh God fuck me!"

Kurt's slutty moans were enough to encourage Puck to drill the boy full force. Kurt's cock was dripping with juices and was about ready to explode.

Puck wrapped his hand around Kurt's dick and started to stroke it for him. He leaned forward and attached his lips to Kurt's once again. Kurt moaned into his mouth as he felt himself reach his climax.

Kurt came all over his own stomach as well as Puck's abs and hand. Puck was thrown over the edge at the moans Kurt made it his mouth as he came. The tightening of Kurt's hole didn't help much either.

Puck got a firm grip on Kurt's legs and carried them back over to the bed. He laid Kurt on his back on the edge of the bed and placed his legs on his shoulders. Puck started to pound harder and Kurt's moans egged him on.

"Cum in me Puck, make me yours!" He said.

And Puck did just that. He came so hard his knees buckled and his stomach fluttered as he drained his balls into the small boy's asshole. Kurt loved the feel of the warmth suddenly enter his body. He moaned loud for Puck. Puck grunted as he finished cumming and he did his final thrusts.

He fell over on Kurt and allowed the other boy to kiss his neck. Kurt rubbed up and down Puck's back. Puck regained himself and slipped onto the bed next to Kurt.

"Fuck that was amazing." Puck said. Kurt nodded, his eyes starting to fall shut.

"Thank you so much Noah."

"No problem Princess." Puck said. "Now why don't you get some sleep?"

Puck helped Kurt get into bed and under the covers. Puck looked around the room for his clothes.

"You're not staying?" Kurt asked.

Puck shrugged. "I thought you wanted me to just fuck you. No emotions remember?"

Kurt sighed. "Just come lay down for a while. I know you're tired, after all the hard work." Kurt smirked and then pulled back his black comforter.

Puck chuckled and then set his jeans back on the floor. He crawled in the bed and then wrapped his arms around the naked boy. He kissed Kurt's neck and then started to get comfortable.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll be gone in the morning, and no one will ever know." Puck whispered.

Kurt didn't hear this however; He was already fast sleep.

**A/N: So I'm Not Sure If I Want To Just Skip Weeks Ahead To When Kurt Finds Out He's Pregnant Or If I Want To Have Some Drama In Between . Review And Tell Me Which You'd Prefer To See Happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

So I Took Your Advice And This Chapter Is The Morning After!:P I Had To Write It Because I Got Inspired Almost Instantly After Reading Some Reviews. And I Wanted To Post It As Soon As Possible SOOO You Lucked Out With Two Chapter In One Day! You Lucky Bastards;D

**Beautiful Sinner**  
**Chapter 4: Cloudy With A Chance Of Pain**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile. He sat up and was glad that he wasn't too sore—but somehow he felt empty after experiencing such fullness. He looked over and saw the other side of his bed was empty. He looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside. Looking at his phone on the nightstand he saw that it was only six in the morning. His smile had faded thinking that Noah had woken up sometime before six in the morning after just having sex five hours prior, but then he heard a flush coming from his adjoined bathroom.

In seconds Noah was walking out, his jeans on his waist but no shirt. Noah smiled at him and made his way back to the bed.

"Good morning babe." He said as he took a seat on the bed; his back facing Kurt as he started to put on his socks and shoes.

Kurt moved around the bed so that he was kneeling behind the Jewish boy. He let his hands slide from Puck's neck down to his chest where he let them rest. He placed a small kiss to the boy's cheek.

"Good morning Noah." Kurt said.

Puck chuckled. "I had fun last night."

Kurt smiled again. "Yeah so did I. We are definitely going to have to do this again sometime. I know that my dad and Carol will be gone in a few weeks and I'm sure Finn and Rachel will be trying to work on moving in together or whatever they plan on doing." Kurt babbled.

"Whoa!" Puck exclaimed standing up. Kurt caught his own balance and kept from falling. "Who ever said this was going to be a more than one time thing?"

Kurt's face shifted and he felt his forehead wrinkle when his eyebrows scrunched up. "I don't know, I just thought that maybe we would do it again."

Puck shook his head and started to look for his shirt. "Look Kurt, this was fun but I don't see this happening again." He said forcefully. "I mean let's be realistic here: you're about to move off to New York and become a big Broadway star or whatever. And I was going to have to repeat my senior year but luckily Mr. Schuester was nice enough to convince my European Geography teacher not to fail me. So I have plans now. I'm about to jet off to LA to start my pool cleaning business. It's not like this would ever work."

"I never said I wanted a relationship—I'm already in one of those! I just want someone to sleep with!" Kurt exclaimed kicking the blankets off of him and reaching for his sleeping shirt.

"Yeah right Kurt, you're not that kind of guy." Puck said. "You're all into being in love and all that shit. We both know that's not me. You already have Blaine so why keep this going?"

Kurt walked over and stood face to face (well more face to chin because of how much taller Puck was than him) with the other boy. "You didn't have a problem sleeping with me last night and I was still with Blaine then! How is it any different?"

Puck sighed. "See, you're already too involved in a one night stand. We could never do the whole friends-with-benefits thing. You'd fall in love with me and I wouldn't be able to return the emotion."

Kurt fought himself from slapping the boy on the spot. He didn't understand what had happened from last night when Puck had been so sweet and into him to now when he seemed to not ever care.

"I think it's best if I just leave and we pretend this whole thing never happened." Puck said and placed his hands on each other Kurt's shoulders. "We graduate in three days and then we'll be miles apart a few weeks after that. Why start something we can't finish?"

Kurt looked down at his bare feet and blinked as many times as he had to in order to keep the tears that were building up from falling.

"Maybe you're right." Kurt said looking up at the Jewish teen. "It's not like we're going to see each other much pretty soon anyways. I mean, I'll go off to New York and become someone and you'll move to LA, fail with this stupid pool cleaning business and end up right back here in Lima where you belong." Kurt said with a bitchy tone.

Puck removed his hands from Kurt's shoulders and stiffened up. "Damn Kurt, I never pinned you for the type to be a raging bitch because you can't get some dick up your ass."

Kurt didn't resist this time, and he slapped Puck clean across his face. "You asshole!" Kurt exclaimed.

Puck flinched at Kurt and almost hit him but then realized who it was he was dealing with. He may have an anger problem but he knew that hitting Kurt Hummel was the equivalence to hitting a girl. Even though Puck wasn't afraid of anyone or anything, he would never hit a girl—or Kurt.

"You know what Kurt, I'm glad I fucked you. Know I can just add you to the long list of easy bitches I've made moan like sluts. And clearly you're the biggest one of them all." Puck sneered.

Kurt felt the first tear roll down his cheek and he made no effort in wiping it away. "Get the hell out of here Puck or so help me I will scream so loud my dad will run down here and beat the shit out of you."

Puck grabbed his shirt and walked to the window. He opened it and started to go out but stopped to say one last thing.

"You know, if you dad did come down here, what would he think of you? The innocent Kurt Hummel giving his sweet virginity to the resident bad boy, who by the way isn't his boyfriend." Puck said. "He'd be so proud."

And with that he made his way out of the window. Kurt went over and shut it forcefully. He then walked back to his bed and wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a ball. He didn't hold back as the tears fell and the sobs became louder and louder.

Now, he didn't feel like he had experienced a great fullness, now he just felt dirty. Like was just what Puck had said: a dirty, easy, slut. He cried harder until the familiar sound of Selena Gomez came from his phone. He reached over to his nightstand and saw it was Blaine calling. It was then that he realized that he was a cheater. He had slept with a guy that didn't care about him—he had given his virginity to an arrogant asshole that completely played him.

He ignored the phone call from his boyfriend and began to weep harder.

**A/N: I Hope You Enjoyed! Review And I'll Have More Up Either Tomorrow Or Monday(:**


	5. Chapter 5

So I Have Had This Chapter Ready Since The Beginning Of The Week But With My Schedule I Didn't Have Time To Actually Post It Until Today. I Hope You All Don't Hate Me Too Much! I'll Be Posting Again Most Likely Tomorrow!

**Beautiful Sinner**  
**Chapter 5: Least I Could Do**

* * *

"OhmiGod!" Kurt yelled as he slouched down over the toilet. He had just emptied his entire breakfast into the porcelain thrown...for the third time this week.

It was so strange. He had never gotten sick from eating a plain bagel (no cream cheese) and yogurt before. And for the last two weeks, he had gotten nauseous at the smell of everything! Today it had been the carpet cleaning spray Carole had used in his room.

"Are you going to be well enough to fly tomorrow honey?" Rachel said as she rubbed his back.

She'd come over to help Kurt pack the remains of his room. As of now his entire wardrobe was either in suitcases or delicately folded in boxes to be shipped once he got settled in his new apartment.

"I have to be!" Kurt exclaimed. He raised his head from the toilet and exhaled. "That's why we're going to the doctor's right now." He stated.

He stood and flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to rebrush his teeth. Rachel went out into his room and sat on his bed. She flipped through some of the wedding magazines she had brought as she waited. As she was flipping from one page to another she saw a faded black shirt in the corner. She walked over and picked it up and saw it to be a black ACDC shirt. She wrinkled her nose and turned when she heard Kurt walking in.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked.

Kurt looked over and then swatted at the object. "Oh that's Piuck's. He left it up in Finn's the other day and I've been using it as a dust rag." Kurt explained.

"Ahh," Rachel said and then tossed It to the side. "That's kind of rude don't you think?"

Kurt turned his body and pretended to be picking up something. "Trust me, that's the least I could do."

Kurt still wasn't over what had happened between him and the jerk Jewish boy. It was a month and a half later and he still couldn't get over it. Not because he didn't want to, but because he mentally couldn't. He was obsessed with the amazing feeling Puck had given him. He couldn't stop thinking about the hot porn worthy sex they had had. But whenever he thought about the sex he thought about the asshole Puck had become the next morning. He couldn't believe that Puck had called him easy and all the other things he had said. It had hurt him more than he displayed.

However he got his revenge whenever possible. Puck still came around to hang out with Finn and Kurt made sure his time at the house was horrible. He would blow the fuse on purpose so Puck couldn't enjoy the game; he'd "accidentally" spilled red wine on Puck's white button down on one of his date nights; he had even gone as far as getting Puck caught cheating on two girls he was sleeping with at the time. Kurt had become a ruthless bitch when it came to Puck.

"Come on let's get going so we can make sure you're alright so we can leave tomorrow!" Rachel said and made her way to the door. Kurt followed in tow.

Kurt sat on the examination table and swung his legs as he waited. He had come in alone, Rachel being afraid of hospitals apparently. He looked at the clock and saw that he needed to be getting going soon because of his early flight in the morning. He was finally going to live all his dreams! He was meeting Blaine at Breadstix for dinner and then the two were going to go home to have sex for the first time (first time together that is).

Doctor Roger Westbrooks walked into the room and flashed Kurt a friendly smile. "So Kurt, we got the results from your tests." He said.

Kurt smiled. "So I'm okay right? It's not like I'm dying or anything. It's just nerves or something?" He asked.

"Not quite." Dr. Westbrooks said. He looked down at this stats and then up at Kurt. "Kurt You're an openly gay teen correct?"

Kurt held back a dramatic gulp. "Yes. Why?"

The doctor wrote somethings down. "And you're sexually active?"

Kurt blushed a million shades of red all at once. "Doctor that's quite personal if you know what I mean."

Westbrooks chuckled. "Its strictly professional Kurt."

Trying to keep from embarrassing himself, Kurt giggled. "Well yes uhm I-I am sexually active."

He wrote more down. "Then my theory is correct." Dr. Westbrooks grabbed a hand full of pamphlets and a business card. "Here is a number for an obstetrician that works wonders. He's more than likely seen this case before. He's located here in Ohio but if you're looking for someone in New York I can make some calls."

"Wait obstetrician?" Kurt butted in. "Why would I need one of those?"

"Kurt," The doctor said. "Judging by your tests you are about two months pregnant."

Kurt looked away from the doctor and to the back of the door where a coat rack was standing. He stared at the rack and drowned out the sound of the doctor speaking. He was pregnant. Pregnant! Here he was, only hours away from his dreams and he finds out he is pregnant.

"Kurt?" He heard. He looked to his doctor.

"I'm pregnant?" He asked, still in shock.

Dr. Westbrooks nodded. "Yes Kurt, you are pregnant."


End file.
